Back To The Future 4: Meat my Granddaughter
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: The Doc and his garnddaughter Maria pay a visit to Marty. To Marty it's been 1 year to the Doc it's been nerly 30. Marty wounders were the rest of the family is, but he onely finds out after all hell has broke loose. WARNING there will be horror later .
1. Chapter 1

**I LOVE Back To The Future 1, 2 and 3. This takes place a year after the Doc leaves Marty and Janet in his time machine/ steam locomotive, with his wife Clara and two kids.**

**The Doc came back to 1986 to invite Marty to come travelling with him, Intestine and his granddaughter, Maria. Threw there travels Marty becomes more and more curious about what happened to Clara and there sons. When Maria is kidnapped, the Doc tells Marty everything. When they find her they think she is dead, but little do they know that it was all part of an apparently impossible change she has gone threw. And her kidnappers aren't who Doc feared they were, but he didn't know if they were any better or worse. **

Back To The Future 4: Meet my granddaughter.

(Doc's P.O.V)

"Maria, stoke up the fire so we can get that speed meatier up to 88MPH. We have the whole of this rail road to run on so we shouldn't need to worry about running out of space." I called to my granddaughter. She was a beautiful 11 year old girl, she was the first person to be born in the far future, 4th November 3012 to be exact. She had long black hair like her mothers down to her knees, which curled a little at the end. She had the strangest, but most gorges dark-purple eyes and she ware a black and purple sci-fi skirt with black and purple stockings, a plane black shirt and a 'life preserver like' jacket that was also like the skirt. She had a single streak of silver in her hair which seemed to be effected by static electricity in an odd way, instead of it going frizzy it conducts the electrical power and gives her momentary control of things like lightning.

"Ok, you got it Doc." She smiled at me before leaving into the boiler room with Eneiy and her pet lynx Kumi hot on her heels, but shortly Eneiy came back, although he loved Maria he was still very loyal to me. Maria was bound to be happy. I used to take her travailing with me before the accident happened when we last visited he old west when she was 8, and we've been stuck here ever since. She'd normally wear black cowboy gear, she would get laughed at for dressing like a boy, but these who know her now know that making her into a joke is way too risky, especially when she finds out who said it. She was considered the sheriffs daughter, she was a bigger local hero than the sheriff himself and he was proud to lose his crown to such a brave and daring girl.

"It's done." She said as she sat beside him. "Doc, are we rely going to 1986? Are we going to see Marty McFly?"

"Of course we are, but we need to wait till morning. It's too dark to see the rail road as it is now, and we don't want history to repeat itself do we?"

Maria looked as if she were about to cry. "No. I never want that to happen again…… Do you think that mom still thinks of me?" She asked.

"I know she does."

"And even when you and Eneiy leave you two will still think of me, right?" she curled up on the sofa close to the fire place, trying to hide her tears.

"Of course we will, but your not getting rid of us that easily." I joked, and she beamed at me threw the tears on her face.

"I never said I wanted to." She smiled and curled up into the sofa. She liked to make pictures of people and places from the flickering fire. Every night we would sit together and she would whisper to me what we could see, when she was first able to talk, and have done so every night since "I can see a boy. He has brown hair and blue eyes, and he's dressed in a totally fake cowboy costume. He's talking to a man who looks like you, but he's wearing a Yellow shirt that has dark green squiggles all over it and some sort of strange straw-like hat." she grinned, and that's when I realised she was talking about me and Marty!

Eventually she had fallen sound asleep. She looked so sweet and harmless, just curled up like that. But I knew she's not to be messed with, she's one tough cookie, especially for a girl her age. As I gently put some blankets on Maria, to keep her warm, I watched Einstein and Kumi snuggle up to each other and fall asleep. Then two were the strangest animals I had seen, a big cat (a Lynx to be exact) and a dog, both the same size but completely different and there the best of friends. Now there's something you don't see every day.

Were all needed our big sleep, we were going to have a big day the next day. But little did I know that all hell was about to brake loose.

**This is my first go at a Back To The Future fanfic so pleas tell me what you think.**


	2. Chap 2: Makito

**The Doc came back to 1986 to invite Marty to come travelling with him, Einstein and his granddaughter, Maria. Threw there travels Marty becomes more and more curious about what happened to Clara and there sons. When Maria is kidnapped, the Doc tells Marty everything. When they find her they think she is dead, but little do they know that it was all part of an apparently impossible change she has gone threw. And her kidnappers aren't who Doc feared they were, but he didn't know if they were any better or worse.**

**P.S I cant spell OK! And Makito is pronounced Mac-eat-o **

(Chap 2: Makito Tomas) (Maria's P.O.V)

I woke up to here the familiar sound and smell of toast and fried egg. I could here Kumi and Einey eating there dog food, _That cat is so wired, he eats dog food!_ I would always think. I walked into the 'kitchen' (which was really meant to be the boiler room, if this was an ordinary steam train), to find the Doc sitting at the table with his breakfast. He always preferred me to call him Doc, like a friend usually would because he saw me as a good friend, almost as good a friend as Marty, (and calling him granddad made him sound and feel old).

"Hi Doc." I said, still a little sleepy.

"Morning Maria… Are you feeling ok? You look a little pail and tired." He looked at me with a concerned.

"I don't feel ill, and if I do look a little pail I haven't a clue how. Maybe you left the window open?"

"So _that's_ what I forgot to do. You're right. I'll make you some toast." He got up and left to get the toaster from the cupboard.

Ok, so I lied. I _was_ feeling weak and sleepy, and I _did_ know why, but I didn't want to make Doc worry. Since the Doc forgets the window all the time, a vampire I know can get into he 'house'. I don't mind him biting me, he doesn't have the courage to bite people and he's my only friend besides the Doc so I don't want him to die of starvation. When he loses control I let him bite me so he can get a grip on himself (because he hates himself for biting me) and also it helps me get a descent sleep.

Before any one asks, vampires can go out in sun light they just need to put on A LOT of sun cream in the summer. Vampires only drink human blood (they can drink animal blood but YUCK talk about disgusting. It has no flavour and is the most fattening thing to have, even for humans. Pigs are the worst). Vampires tend to have bold eye colours, but if you come across a vampire with red eyes, you HAVE to be careful, those with red eyes are normally the worst and most evil of vampires (but there are some good vamps' with red eyes). They do have magic powers but there are too many so I cant write them all down but they do include hypnoses, memory erasing and controlling night animas such as vampire bats and owls.

"There you go." said Doc as he turned to me and handed me a plate of toast . I smiled at him. Poor Doc, he's still so unhappy about the accident that stranded us here and killed Clara.

"Well today we go back to the future." Doc gave me a strange look.

"I haven't herd that saying in nearly 30 years, so long that I've forgot what it meant. Now I understand what Marty meant when he said he didn't understand it."

"All it means is you have to go back to were you came from which is the future." I explained. _Ok were did that come from?_. "What's Marty like before he becomes a singer (/guitarist)?"

"Oh, he's no different than he is in 3012. He's loving, helpful, caring, and he was always up for a challenge. He'd never hesitate to help me. Weather it was with a science experiment or helping me escape my death that was chasing me around. That happened last time I got stranded here."

"What happened?" I asked, I was so curious as to what had gone on.

"Well I was in the 1950's with Marty. I had just saved him from young Biff, I was flying and it was on the night that the lightning struck the cock-tower . I was hit by a bolt of lightning which had caused a jigger what over load, scrambled the time circuits and landed me here. I became a blacksmith and had my own shop. One of the horses I shoed belonged to a local villain, Mad Dog Tannon. The horse threw a shoe when he was on the horse and he lost his bottle of whisky. So apparently I owed him 80, 5 for the whisky and 75 for the shoe. Tannon was going to shoot me unless I paid him back those 80's. although I think he would have found something to shoot me for, even if I did pay him back."

(End Maria's P.O.V)

Several hours later the locomotive was up and running. Maria was out in the town to get some water, when a boy came up to her, he was one year older than her and a little taller. He had red eyes and black, wiled hair, he ware a black shirt, his canines were jut peeping over his bottom lip, which, in a way, looked cute.

"Hey, Maria." He smiled

"Hey, Makito." _Oh no, I hoped he wouldn't find me. Oh, PLESE don't make me tell him, please. _She turned to him and smiled back.

"I… um… I'm sorry about last night. I lost control of myself and this was the strongest I have ever felt. And… I have a feeling that you're the blood type that I like. Will you help me find out what it is that I'm attracted to?"

She looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry Makito. I…"

"What is it? Some thing wrong?"

"No Makito. I hoped you wouldn't find me. I hoped I wouldn't have to tell you. I didn't want to say goodbye to you."

He looked shocked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Wha… what do you mean?"

"I'm leaving, today. I'm going back to were I came from, I'm going back to the future."

"I know you're from the future, but why must you go? Why cant you stay?"

"Doc misses his home, we don't belong here and Tannon will be back out of prison. You know how much he wants to kill Doc. I can't leave him alone. I can't stay here."

"Maria…" Maria shoved a letter into his hand and ran back to her 'house' and when she was out of sight he opened the letter

_Dear Makito,_

_I'm afraid I have to leave you. I don't know what I will do with out you, but I can't stay here. I don't know how to explain_ _this, but basically I'm going back to the future, were I belong. I know this is hard for you, but it's harder for me. I don't show it because I'm afraid you wouldn't feel the same, I know I shouldn't hide secrets and feelings but I did. This is such a sorrowful goodbye for me because I admit it, I love you._

_All my hart, your lost love, Maria._

_P.S: I will NEVER forget you. xxx _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
